


Beach Day

by agntsanvers



Series: These Kids Aren't Alright [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, They're all dorks, i just want my kids to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntsanvers/pseuds/agntsanvers
Summary: This is...exactly what the title says it is. The Rangers go to the beach





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> I successfully wrote a fluffy one shot. I just wanted to have some fluff before I dive into the heavier stuff I talked about in my last fic

The week before, during one of their five-hour Saturday training sessions, Jason announced that the next Saturday they wouldn’t be having practice. While the rest of the Rangers were happy, they were also confused. Jason was usually strict about their weekend practices, stating that they were good for morale, as though the rest of their training only served to depress them. Even so, they were not in the habit of turning down a break, and when Zack yelled, ‘beach day,” the teenagers were quick to agree.

Kimberly relaxes onto her towel, pulling her sunglasses down over her closed eyes. She listens as Zack and Billy race into the water. Their screams of horror at the cold water make her laugh. Jason is standing next to her, slathering his upper body with sunscreen. She cracks open an eye to glance at him. 

“I think you’ve got enough sunscreen on, Casper,” she teases.

Jason makes an insulted noise. “Hey, I burn like a damn tomato, Kim. Unless you want your leader -” he trails off at the sight of Kim’s smirk. “Kim,  _ no. _ ”

“Holy shit, if you don’t wear sunscreen, the red ranger is really gonna be the  _ red ranger,” _ she cackles as Jason pouts. 

“You’re so mean to me,” he says, kicking a bit of sand onto her leg.

“Hey!”

Footsteps approach. “Are you bullying my girlfriend, Scott?”

“Babe, he’s being so mean to me.”

Jason gapes at Kim and Trini. “No. No, no, no. Trini, it was Kim. She was teasing me about my sunscreen.”

Kim watches Trini’s eyes flick over Jason. “I gotta admit, dude, it looks like you’ve got half a bottle of sunscreen on. You kinda look like, um, Kim, what’s his name, the little ghost dude.”

“Ha! Told you you look like Casper,” Kim crows.

Jason throws down the tube of sunscreen and stomps away as Trini and Kim laugh.

“There’s nothing funny about skin care!” he calls back at them. 

They just laugh louder. 

“Why aren’t you in the water?” Trini asks.

“I want to tan for a while before I get in. Plus, I want thing one and two to get a bit tuckered out before I join them.”

Trini looks out at the water where Billy’s just tossed Zack into the air. His scream of delight is abruptly cut off as he lands with a huge splash. “You might have a point. It’s hot as balls out here though, so while you tan, I’m gonna go cool off.”

Kim pushes herself up onto her forearms and puckers her lips. Trini leans down and kisses her.

“Have fun, babe,” Kim whispers against her lips. 

Trini presses another kiss to her lips before standing back up. She peels off her tank top and shorts. Kim drools. She really should be used to seeing Trini half-dressed between training and...girlfriend things, but Trini’s toned stomach and legs still make her weak. Trini winks at her over her shoulder and takes off down the beach.

Kim is warm for reasons entirely unrelated to the bright sun, and she’s seriously considering joining everyone in the water. She settles back onto her towel instead, content to relax with the sounds of her friends laughing in the distance.

She doesn’t know how long she slept, the sun’s still high so it couldn’t have been very long, but she’s startled awake by something cold and wet landing on her. She jumps up with a shriek, dislodging whatever had been on her. The boys stand around her, trying with varying degrees of success to not laugh. At her feet sits Trini, a stunned look on her face and her right side coated in sand. The noise in the back of her head is rolling with amusement, Zack’s strongest of all. There’s a sharp feeling of shock coming from Trini, but it’s tinged with the same amusement that comes from the other Rangers. 

“Guys, what the hell!” Kim says. “What were you doing?”

“Trini wanted to scare you,” the boys say in unison.

“Traitors,” Trini mutters. 

Kim smirks and looks down at her girlfriend. “You’re going to pay for that.”

Trini scrambles to her feet and shoots away. She sends up sprays of sand in her wake, and Kim has to spit out a few grains before she gives chase. 

Trini’s head start helps her evade Kim for a few minutes, but it isn’t long before Kim catches her. She tackles the girl to the ground carelessly, knowing Trini’s Ranger strength will keep her from being hurt. She digs her fingers into Trini’s side. Trini squeals and squirms against her. Kim presses down with more of her weight. 

“You deserve this, you little monster,” Kim says.

“Kim, Kim, baby, please stop,” Trini gasps, laughter making her voice breathy.

Kim pretends to think about it. “Mm, no.” She tickles Trini in earnest.

When Trini’s gone limp beneath her, her harsh pants filling Kim’s ears, Kim stops. She stands and hefts Trini over her shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Trini stays limp at first, but when Kim starts heading towards the ocean, she tries to escape. 

“Kim, don’t you dare!” she yells. Kim only runs faster.

She runs into the ocean up to her knees before bringing Trini back around to her front. “You only brought this upon yourself, babe,” she says, tossing Trini.

Trini soars out of her arms, flying past the waves and into deeper water. Kim may have underestimated the strength of her throw. Trini surfaces, spitting out water and looking at Kim incredulously.

The look makes Kim laugh. She’s so distracted by the warmth coming from Trini in her mind, even as she curses Kim out, that she fails to recognize the change in Jason and Zack’s emotions.

One moment she’s standing on shore laughing at Trini. The next, she’s in the air, sailing past Trini and crashing into the water. She surfaces with a splutter. Zack and Jason stand on shore, high fiving while Trini smiles at her from the water. Billy stands on shore smiling as he calls, “I tried to tell them not to do it, Kim.”

“Thank you, Billy.”

Kim watches her friends, her  _ family _ , and the wide smiles that stretch across each of their faces. Her heart kicks up. She’s happy. A warm feeling spreads through her chest. She just really - 

“Aww, Kim, we love you too!” Zack calls.

For once, her mind free of anxiety or traces of stress - even from her fellow Rangers, Kim doesn’t have a response to Zack’s cheesy smile. 

She floats on her back for a while before heading back to shore. The sun’s started to set and Trini and Jason are tossing a football back and forth while Billy and Zack have what looks to be a sand castle building contest. Zack has a small hill of sand with a leaf tucked into the top. Billy’s castle is three feet tall. As she heads to her towel, Kim thinks she can see actual hallways inside it.

“Zack what kind of sad ass castle is that?”

“Hey! Ohana means family, and family means you don’t get to make fun of my sand castle!” Zack yells.

“Whatever you say, Pleakley,” Kim responds.

Zack gasps like she’s shot him. “ _ Excuse you,  _ I am obviously Stitch.”

“Nah man,” Trini chimes in. “You’re Pleakley. Billy’s Stitch.”

“I am your best friend, man. You’re supposed to defend my honor.”

“Bro, girlfriend versus you? Girlfriend wins every time.”

“Harsh, Crazy Girl. Harsh.”

Trini tosses the football once more to Jason before jogging to catch up with Kim. Kim definitely doesn’t stare at Trini’s muscles as she moves. She doesn’t. The fact that she trips in a small dent in the sand and almost falls doesn’t mean anything.

Trini catches up to her and wraps an arm around her waist, her head landing on Kim’s shoulder. “You have to admit,” she whispers. “Zack does fit Stitch’s personality the best.”

Kim lays a quick kiss on Trini’s forehead. “It does, but are we really going to tell him that? It’d go straight to his head.”

“No it wouldn’t.”

Zack’s voice comes from right behind them. Trini and Kim scream and spring apart, whirling around to face him. They hadn’t even heard him coming.

“Fuck, dude. Don’t sneak up on us like that,” Trini says.

“But it’s so much fun,” Zack says, fluttering his eyelashes.

Trini shoves him lightly. “Whatever, doofus.”

Zack stumbles back, clutching his chest. “Jason!  Billy! Help! The small one,” he throws a hand to his forehead. “She has vanquished me,” he collapses. 

Kim’s cackling, hands clutched around her waist. Billy and Jason chuckle as they walk over.

“You’ve slain the dragon?” Jason asks as he reaches the others.

“What dragon?” asks Billy.

“You guys are so mean to me,” Zack complains.

He stares up at everyone, squinting in particular at Trini. “Hey, Jace,” he starts, still staring at Trini. “Do you think with our Ranger strength we’d be able to toss Trini like a football?”

Trini doesn’t respond, her mouth gaping open in surprise.

“You are  _ not  _ tossing my girlfriend around!” Kim protests.

“On  _ that  _ note,” Jason says. “Why don’t we pack up and head home?”

Everyone looks around at the fading light around them, agreeing with Jason easily.

By the time they’re heading back to Angel Grove, it’s completely dark outside. Kim’s driving, which means Trini’s in the passenger seat, playing with Kim’s right hand as it rests on Trini’s thigh. 

Halfway through the ride, Trini glances into the backseat. She coos and Kim jumps, glancing over at her quickly to make sure Trini  _ actually  _ made that noise. Her girlfriend does no  _ coo.  _ Nevertheless, the soft look on Trini’s face shows that she definitely did just make that noise. 

“What is it, babe?” Kim asks.

Trini shushes her and takes out her phone, twisting further in her seat. Kim hears the quiet click of Trini’s camera.

“What are they doing?”

“I’ll show you when we get home.”

“ _ Babe, _ ” Kim whines.

“Focus on driving, Kim.”

Half an hour later, Kim’s pulling into her drive. Her parents know the Rangers are staying over, as they normally do Saturday nights. She parks and quickly looks into the backseat. No matter how many times she had asked, Trini was adamant that she wait til they get home for her to find out what the boys were up to. Honestly, it was worth the wait.

The boys are piled on top of each other, holding each other close. They’re all passed out. 

She turns to Trini. “That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Right? How should we wake them up?”

“I’m not s-”

Apparently, the question was rhetorical. Trini leans over to press on the horn. The boys startle. Jason ends up on the floor of the car. Kim smacks Trini lightly on the arm, giving her a ‘really?’ look as she climbs out.

The Rangers move into the house, going to the basement where they usually spend the night. They have a fort set up there, piles of blankets and pillows making it perfect for them to sleep on. Everyone is tired it seems, because they all change and collapse into the nest as quickly as possible. Kim’s head ends up on Zack’s chest. Trini and Jason are curled next to them with Billy lying slightly on the outskirts of the group. Kim glances up at Zack. 

“Today was a good day, wasn’t it?” she whispers.

“Yeah, Pink, it was. We needed it.”

Kim feels the rumble of Zack’s voice in his chest and snuggles deeper into him.

“Night, Zack.”

“Night, Kim.”

None of the Rangers wake up with nightmares that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be like half as long I just couldn't find a good stopping point oops


End file.
